


you can have it all

by masonjars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of Blackwatch, not much to say my friends they just fuck, set post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonjars/pseuds/masonjars
Summary: “Always imagined doing this back in the day.” he says.“You think I would’ve let you?” Genji teases. Mccree starts kissing his neck, his fingers coming up to press against the wires at the nape of it. It makes him shiver.“I think you’d let me do this,” Mccree says, “I think you would have let me fuck you.” His mouth is hot as it travels down, lips pressed to his synthetic skin. His body responds to it all, his fans whirring softly in the silence.





	you can have it all

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Recall. Genji does have a vagina, and I refer to it as a "pussy" and "cunt." Warning if that makes you uncomfy.
> 
> I've never wrote for Overwatch before, but I wanted to help the lack of sweet sweet Mcgenji content. This is the first thing I've wrote in a hot minute, so if you have any constructive criticism, tell me! If you liked it, tell me! If thought it was garbage, tell me!

The door to the conference room creaks open loud from misuse. The wooden table has a fine layer of dust over it. Mccree’s boots thud while he walks, cutting the silence. 

“How do you manage to sneak around in combat?” Genji had asked, when Blackwatch was still a secret. Anyone could tell he was coming down the hall, his spurs clanking in time with his foot steps.

“I don’t need to,” Mccree had replied, smiling that cock-sure dumbshit smile, “they’re dead before they hear me.”

Now, Mccree is pressing him up against the conference table. The wood hits his back and he can feel the dust under his palms.

“Brings back a lot of memories, doesn’t it?” Mccree says, hands settling at Genji’s waist. They're big enough to almost meet around the expanse of it.

“Yes--” Genji starts, before Mccree is lifting him up to sit on the table. He crowds in between Genji’s legs, big hands spreading them apart. Genji lets him, lets himself be overpowered by Mccree. He smells like the cigar he just smoked. He thinks he’s so smooth.

“Always imagined doing this back in the day.” he says.

“You think I would’ve let you?” Genji teases. Mccree starts kissing his neck, his fingers coming up to press against the wires at the nape of it. It makes him shiver.

“I think you’d let me do this,” Mccree says, “I think you would have let me fuck you.” His mouth is hot as it travels down, lips pressed to his synthetic skin. His body responds to it all, his fans whirring softly in the silence.

He thinks back to himself in Blackwatch. Sex was the antithesis of his tunnel vision of becoming stronger. He still remembers the way his body would steam like it was on fire, tearing into the training bots like a maniac. Many of them had to be replaced after they had finally let him use a sword again. 

But--because this is Mccree, he says, “How would you have done it?”

Mccree’s hands resettle to his thighs, and he pretends to think for a moment. His thumbs press close to his cunt, a deliberate application of pressure.

“Would’ve tried to approach you after training,” he starts, “you always seemed a little less scary after a workout.”

“Yeah?” Genji plays along, his hands coming up to shuck Mccree’s shirt from his pants. It’s soft against his fingers but threadbarren, like he’s had it for years.

“Yeah,” Mccree says, “I wanted your pussy so bad.” He says it shamelessly, like he says everything. Genji can feel himself getting slick from behind his metal plating. 

“I wasn't secure in my body back then,” Genji says, “you would have to force me.”

That garners a reaction from Mccree, his hands making Genji’s legs wrap around his waist. He pulls lightly again on those wires at the back of his neck, like a threat. 

“I’d just make you submit, just like you are right now.” Mccree says, low. Genji can feel his dick in his jeans against his thigh. 

Mccree presses his lips to his real nipple, exposed with his armor off. It’s cold in the room and the skin uncovered by the armor is prickled with goosebumps. Mccree presses his tongue to it, sucks it in his mouth. The warm heat of it makes Genji sigh. 

“I would’ve snuck into your bunk one night,” Mccree says, his thumb idly rolling over Genji’s nipple, “made sure it was after Reyes went to bed.”

“And I would’ve slit your throat as soon as your feet hit the threshold.” Genji teases. He reaches up and slides his finger slowly across Mccree’s throat. He presses down harder over the bulge of the jugular vein, a gentle bit of pressure. He can feel his heartbeat, steady under his finger. Mccree swallows.

“But then I would dodge,” Mccree says, “and pin you to the bed.” He grabs hold of Genji’s hand and laces their fingers together. With his gloves off, Genji can feel the callouses. He can imagine his gun in this hand, heavy and solid in his grasp.

“And I would kick you in the face, and pin you to the floor while you’re surprised.” Genji laughs. Mccree kisses him, pulls Genji even closer. His clothed dick presses to the front panel covering his cunt--he doesn’t have hyper-sensitive sensors there, but it sparks dull pleasure. His tongue slides against Mccree’s and he wants him everywhere, wants him in his mouth or his pussy so bad. He wants to be fucked into this table. 

“You know what I would really do?” Mccree says, breaking away from the kiss.

“What?”

“I’d spread your legs apart and eat your pussy,” he says, letting go of Genji's hand and trailing his fingers down the sides of his thighs, “see if I could get you to relax for once.”

He pulls the old conference chair, still left standing at the head of the table, and sits down. Genji sits up and lets Mccree maneuver him as he wants him, let's himself be manhandled.

He tells him to lay on his back on the edge of the table, and Mccree pulls him closer once he does. Even without his privacy panels off, he feels exposed, his legs pressed to his chest for Mccree and his cunt pointed towards the ceiling. 

Mccree kisses up the sides of his thighs, a tease, taking his time until his lips meet the panel. His mouth feels warm against his skin, and he can feel his own synthetic skin getting hot. 

“You want me to take this off?” Mccree says. Genji can’t see his face, his vision limited to the ceiling unless he preens his head up, but he knows Mccree’s smiling at his own teasing.

“Yes.” Genji says, and Mccree applies pressure to the panel, and it pops off. He got so wet that the back of the panel is coated in slick. It’s almost embarrassing, and it’s sure to feed Mccree’s ego. 

“Look at you,” Mccree says, “all worked up from just me talking.” Genji wants to tease back, but he wants Mccree’s mouth on him more. It makes sparks go up his spine, how dirty this is, offering his cunt to Mccree like a present.

Mccree kisses sloppy at the top of his navel, warm spit on Genji’s skin. His thumbs spread Genji’s cunt open, the touch enough to make him jerk. 

“Would've died to get my tongue in you back in the day.” Mccree comments, taking his time with staring, watching Genji clench on nothing. He mouths slowly down, hovers over his clit. Genji’s hands stay holding his thighs to his chest, letting Mccree play. Mccree finally touches, the flat of his tongue on the nub of his clit. Genji can’t hold in the noise he makes, moaning in the silence of the room. Mccree looks up at him from between his legs, clearly proud of himself. 

He keeps swiping his tongue in broad strokes, flicking his tongue across his clit. He sucks his clit in tandem, his tongue lapping over it lazily. Genji tangles his hand in his hair and presses him to his cunt, holding Mcree’s face down. He sucks harshily then, making Genji hand pull even tighter in his hair. He can see his slick on his cheek. Mccree moans into his pussy, closes his eyes. Steam releases from his fans and he sighs, the hand holding Mccree’s hair clenching. He can feel his toes curling, his body feeling it all over.

“Add a finger.” Genji says, voice strained. He lets Mccree go. He sits up and wipes his mouth, the back of his hand shining wet. 

“Thought I was in charge.” Mccree says. His pupils are dilated, the brown blown out by black. His lips are puffy like he’s been kissing someone.

Genji sits up, leaning back on his hands. “Just giving you some guidance.” He smiles, and spreads his legs again.

Mccree goes back to his clit, settling back into a rhythm before he sneaks a finger in. It goes in easy, all the way to his knuckles in one push. Mccree has his eyes closed again, like he’s savoring the taste. It's not enough, he still feels empty when he clenches down.

“Add another.” Genji says. Mccree does immediately, the second moving in as easy as the first. His fingers are big, making Genji gasp when Mccree starts scissoring them. He starts fucking them in slowly. He’s so wet that it makes a squelching noise. He can see the slick clinging to Mccree’s fingers when he pulls them out before pressing back in.

Mccree starts going faster, angling his fingers up. Genji’s head tilts back, letting himself get lost in Mccree’s fingers and tongue. He imagines Mccree’s cock in him, how much bigger it is than his fingers, how much it will fill him up. Mccree’s tongue slides down to his opening, replacing his fingers, tongue lapping at his pussy like he’s a starving man. His thumb rubs circles on his clit--his tongue fucks in and out of him like his fingers.

“Want your dick.” Genji says. He takes his foot and knocks Mccree back with a push on his forehead. Mccree sits back in the chair, his dick making a bulge in his pants and Genji’s slick clinging to his mouth and beard. 

“I’d give you anything you want.” Mccree says, all bravado. Genji rolls his eyes and helps him with his belt buckle. It clatters to the floor and Genji starts unbuttoning his shirt, feeling the warmth of Mccree’s skin on his hands as he goes. He kisses him then, tastes his own pussy and he wants Mccree so bad--he feels like he’ll overheat without his cock in him. He gets Mccree’s cock out his jeans, hot and swollen and red. Mccree shivers when he pumps it slowly, smearing the wet at the tip all down his shaft. He slips from the table to Mccree’s lap, taking hold of his dick to slowly lower himself on it.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Mccree says, through gritted teeth. Genji rests his head on Mccree’s chest, letting himself get used to the stretch. Mccree’s only halfway in but he can feel the way his body is shifting to accommodate, quiet whirring noises as his body tries to make room. He’s in soon, settled down to the balls. Genji feels like he’s so hot it may burn Mccree, shivers going down his spine. Mccree rubs up and down his back, letting him get used to it. 

He moves, rising up and down slowly, testing. Mccree’s just watching, his hands by his side.

“You like it?” Genji sighs, smiles at Mccree. He fucks down hard right as Mccree opens his mouth to reply, making him groan. He brings one hand down to play with Genji’s clit, watches the way his cock slides in and out of his pussy so easy. Genji moves faster then, making the chair creak like it’ll break. Mccree’s cock feels amazing, fills up right up to the brim, like it could hit his stomach. He can’t help the noises he’s making, little intakes of breath and moans slipping out as he fucks harder and harder. Mccree keeps playing with this clit, giving him something to grind into to. 

“Gonna come if you keep going like that.” he comments idly, letting Genji use his dick. Genji reluctantly settles to a stop, huffing. 

“Do you want to fuck me on the table?” he asks, rocking a bit even when he’s meant to be still.

Mccree responds by lifting him up, Genji’s scrabbling to hold on around his neck. His cock slips out as he hefts Genji onto the table, laying him on his back. 

“Couldn’t just say yes?” Genji laughs, turning into a moan as Mccree slides his dick back in. He crosses his legs at Mccree’s back, body jerking up the table every time Mccree thrusts up. The new angle feels amazing, feels like Mccree’s going to break him. The noises in the room are obscene, Genji’s pussy making wet sounds even time Mccree pushes in. His entire senses are Mccree, Mccree, Mccree--his dick in him, his mouth’s sloppy kisses on his chest, his big hands entwined with Genji’s.

“Fuck, Jesse.” Genji whines, his hips slapping against Genji hard enough that it makes a sound. He can feel the rough zipper of Mcree’s jeans on his thigh, the denim abrasive. Mccree moans into Genji’s neck, breathing hot and humid as his dick spears through him. 

“Gonna cum, gonna fill you up,” he says, rabbiting his dick in.

Genji gasps, Mccree kissing him as he pushes in hard and holds, cumming warm and wet inside Genji. He feels warm all over, his hands tightening in Mcree’s as he fucks his cum in. He sighs as he slips out, cock wet.

“Jesus, Genji.” he sighs, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He’s huffing from the exertion. Genji untangles his legs, spreads them wide, feet on the edge of the table. Mccree watches as the cum slides slowly out of his cunt.

Mccree sits back down in the chair, his soft dick hanging out of his jeans. His chest is heaving. Genji frowns.  
“Let me catch my breath for a minute,” he says, “can’t all have your stamina.” He slides the chair up until he’s level with Genji’s pussy. 

Genji has his fingers spreading his pussy open--showing himself off, the pink clutch of his cunt.  
“We’ll just have to train that.” Genji smiles, mischievous, watching Mccree ogle his pussy.

“Guess so.” Mccree says, hands finding Genji’s waist. He dips down then, the flat of his tongue catching his own cum. It makes Genji squirm, wants to hold Mccree down and ride his face, take what he wants. He beckons Genji down and kisses him, tongues mixing the cum. It’s dirty, Mccree making him whimper into his mouth when he slides in a finger. He adds another quickly, moving rough and fast like Genji likes. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Mcree mutters, kissing Genji’s neck as his fingers slam into Genji’s pussy, “wish I could just spend all day fucking you.”

Genji’s shaking in his grasp, body so close to coming, his back arched. Mccree slips back down to take Genji’s clit in his mouth, and he holds his head in his cunt like he’s trying to suffocate him. Mccree’s tongue is enough, his legs shaking as he lets himself come. He rides Mccree’s face though it, holds him down and rolls his hips against Mccree’s tongue, moans his name.

He slumps down after, his own chest heaving. Mccree stands up, tucks his dick back into his jeans. He kisses him again, sweet and soft. Mccree runs his hands through his hair, lets him get his breath back.

“You ready to go back to the bunks?” he yawns, “Could take a nap before we meet up with the others.”

Genji nods, stretches. He feels a dull ache between his legs and he thinks it’d be nice to power down for a bit, let himself simmer in the afterglow.

“I’m afraid my legs aren’t working.” he says. Mccree flashes him a concerned look, reaches out and rubs up his calf. “You’ll have to carry me to base.” he finishes, smiling. 

“Gotta carry my honey to bed.” Mccree says, teasingly, hefting Genji in his arms bridal style. Genji goes easily, arms around Mccree’s neck.

“Too cheesy.” Genji complains, as they walk down the corridor to their bunks.


End file.
